A new era has begun
by pygmypuff8
Summary: The first sorting after the war.


**AN: This is my entry for the Pottermore Challenge for the sorting. I'm using the prompt: Pure. The Sorting Hat's song is not mine. It's Laura H's from /fun/contests/deathlyhallowssortinghatsong. Please comment, love any and all feedback.**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Slytherin have always been the home of purebloods. Those with the old, proud and haughty families, who believed that anything other than a pureblood was scum. Of course there was the occasional half-blood sorted in, but it was always quickly hushed up, and most people forgot about it as soon as that person left Hogwarts. There had never been any muggleborns in Slytherin.

That was before the war.

After the war, although Slytherin was now even more despised than ever, the ancient magic placed upon the Sorting Hat, prohibiting it putting muggleborns in Slytherin (even if they were supremely well suited to that house) was lifted by the Headmistress Mcgonagall, with an impressive piece of magic that forced her to take to her rooms for a few days, as the effort had exhausted her.

Though it took a lot out of her, muggleborns would now be allowed into House Slytherin, if they were so suited.

* * *

Looking out over the Great Hall over the first Welcoming Feast after the war, Headmistress Mcgonagall sighed internally, bemoaning the loss of students lost in the war, and the students, (especially Harry, Ron and Hermione) who simply hadn't gotten their seventh year education, though Hermione had promised to study and sit an exam, Ron and Harry had done no such thing, and would be getting their Auror training without a seventh year education.

Shaking her head to clear it of these melancholy thoughts, Mcgonagall let her gaze sweep over the Hall, seeing the gaps in the four tables like weeping sores, waiting to be filled.

The door of the Great Hall opened and in trooped the small group of first years. Though the group of first years had been pitifully small in the year before the war, this group was even more pitiable.

While the threat of Voldemort had been eradicated, there still lingered a wary reluctance in the parent's part to send their child to Hogwarts, thinking that it can't be that safe if it had been attacked and almost destroyed during the war. Knowing it would take some time for parents to regain their trust in Hogwarts being able to keep their children safe, Mcgonagall let it go, and was thankful for the small group of first years that they had with them now.

A bedraggled group of ten soaked first years (it was pouring outside) shuffled into the hall after the short figure of Professor Flitwick, who led them between the sadly depleted tables (Gryffindor had about forty students, Hufflepuff fifty, Ravenclaw forty-five, and Slytherin the sad number of twenty.) and arranged them in front of the hall before the chair holding the Sorting Hat.

Mcgonagall suspected that most of the students were muggleborn, and had to stifle an amused smile at the children's faces, as the lip of the hat burst open, and into song:

_Climb up upon the stool,  
Pull me down around your ears;  
I'll reveal the new beginning  
Of your magical careers._

_And as you disperse to Houses  
Where your new friends welcome you,  
Keep in mind the world is looking  
For a new beginning too._

_For each House to play a part  
In the rebuilding that's ahead,  
You must all resist the follies  
That have left so many dead._

_Clever Ravenclaws: remember,  
As your education starts,  
All your knowledge comes to nothing  
If you fail to use your hearts._

_Faithful Hufflepuffs, take heed:  
While it is noble to be true,  
You must keep your eyes wide open;  
Know the ones your loyal to._

_Cunning Slytherins, be watchful:  
Your ambition won't come free;  
Those who claim the greatest power  
Claim responsibility._

_Valiant Gryffindors: though battle  
Has a time and place that's right,  
There are times when even warriors  
Make peace without a fight._

_As you go to forge your futures  
Please remember what has passed,  
Or the peace your friends have fought for  
Will not be a peace that lasts._

_Work together, help each other,  
Banish thoughts of laying blame;  
Though your banners may be diff'rent,  
Deep inside you're much the same._

Surprised to find herself tearing up at the song, Mcgonagall claps her hands loudly, along with the other Professors and students, who she can see also has some tears in their eyes, and one student at the Ravenclaw table is sobbing quietly into her hands.

Nodding to Professor Flitwick, he calls the first student forward: "Brooke, Dorothea," who promptly goes to Ravenclaw, next, a girl who is obviously her twin: "Brooke, Celia," making her way to Hufflepuff.

"Tanner, Terry," sit's a long while under the Sorting Hat, a fierce frown on his face, before the lip of the Hat opens and shout's: "Gryffindor"

Gryffindor claps politely, and Mcgonagall stifles a sigh as her house, who could normally be relied upon to cheer loudly for every person who enters their house, now only clapping politely, almost listlessly.

Shaking her head, Mcgonagall see's the rest of the first years get sorted, going anywhere but Slytherin.

Mcgonagall felt a pang in her heart for the glum faces of the Slytherins as the Hat is placed on the last girl, sure that this girl too, (who is obviously a muggleborn, if the lack of gloomy expression and excited eyes are anything to go by. No pureblood is so excited the first time they see Hogwarts unless they're not used to magic around them.) would go to some other house.

Imagine their, and Mcgonagall's, surprise, when the Hat scarcely touched her head before shouting joyfully: "Welcome the first Slytherin muggleborn into your midst, Erin Greggory!"

Sitting shocked for a moment, the Slytherin table did nothing but stare for a second at the girl making her way over to their table. Only for a second though, as the second Greengrass girl, Astoria, Mcgonagall think it was, started cheering and clapping her hands, prompting the other Slytherin's to do the same, giving this little girl the biggest welcome this year, even though they were the least.

'Well', thought Mcgonagall surprised, 'a new era has truly begun'


End file.
